izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Losing Half of It
My eyes darted around Zim's Base. Temputare: 23%. Dangerous Weapons: 99%. Whatever the temputare or what was in there, it all looked dangerous. " Ah, your awake, flithy earth monkey. I thought you fell into that disease you humans call a coma.," Zim said from across the base. He wasn't wearing his disguise, revealing blood red eyes and two antenne. His dog was also striped from his costume, revealing a gray and light blue robot. " Zim, I knew Dib wasn't crazy. Now let me go.," I replied. I then noticed the writing on the machines were all written in alien language. " Why, best friend? Why would I let my new patient be set free? We haven't seen you suffer your new fate.," Zim said in a menacing tone. " New fate? What are you talking about, you alien midget?," I replied. Turns out I shouldn't have said the midget part. Zim immediantly grabbed my shirt collar and slapped my face. The pain spread so hard, I started bleeding. " SHUT UP, WIRZ!!! I'VE ALREADY BEEN INSULTED ENOUGH, YOU RUNT!!!," Zim snapped. I was utterly shocked because Zim snapped sometimes, but not like this. I immediantly layed back down on the metal chair Zim straped me in. Not as comfy my couch. " GIR, activate the In-Con-Fub-U-Lator!," Zim yelled to his robot. GIR was instead smooching Zim's main computer, but soon, the robot obeyed his master and pressed millions of buttons on some control panel. Suddenly, a voice spoke from the computer asking Zim if he wanted to proceed. Zim said yes. My heart was pounding as all 100 weapons aimed at me. However, out all of them, the one in front of me was the scariest. I could tell it was the most important part. " 5...4...3...2...1!," the machine yelled. Suddenly, lightning shot from the ceiling and into the rays. As they shot me, I felt different. Different as in body different. Blood cells flew out of half of my body, being replaced with green and purple cells. The last lazer shot me, putting me to sleep. I remember Zim saying this: " Welcome to the family, young one. When you wake up, prepare to see the brand new you!" .................................................................................................... 2 hours later, I woke up, unstraped from the metal chair. Still in Zim's Base, Zim saw me wake up. " Your alive! Now, please, go to the bathroom upstairs. We have no mirrors down here.," Zim said. I wondered what about mirrors? Second laters, I was the bathroom floor, sobbing. I saw my reflection in the mirror and gasped. Half of me was, well, me. The other half... I kept most of my features in the when I did before. Except... I was half Irken. My new blood ran cold. Now I knew why Zim said all those things. ZIM. I got the weapon I carried at all times,a baseball bat, and stomped down to Zim's Base. " Ah, Wirz! How do you like your... Wirz?," Zim was cut off as he saw me with my baseball bat, heading for GIR. He took my life away, so I took his best friend away. " WIRZ! STOP!!! PLEASE, STOP!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SOOOOORY!!!," Zim wailed as GIR was bashed into millions of screws and gears. Oil was flying all over the base and my face. I didn't care about anything now. I wanted Zim to suffer. And now, onto Phase 2. Green blood flew on my face as I beat Zim with my bat. " SUFFER WHAT I FEEL, MIDGET!!!," I yelled in anger. Tears rolled down my face as Zim was bleeding almost everywhere on his face. Zim tried to sheild himself, but only got hurt more. Finally, I threw my bat right at Zim's computer. " That should do it.," I thought. " I HOPE YOU DIE A DEATH WHERE SOMEONE HURTS YOU HARDER!!!!!," I yelled at Zim. Zim could only choke out a few sobs as he fell to the floor, numb. This is it. My new life. I got in Zim's Voot Cruiser and speeded to my house. My family is waiting for me. This is what happened when Zim turned me into a Hurken, half Human, half Irken. The End Category:Fanfictions Category:OC Category:Characters